TFA Odd Couples
by Katfreak
Summary: Drabbles of the many wonderful and wacky pairings form TFA! Pairings are inside! Linked to picture series over on Deviantart! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TFA Odd Couple Drabbles: Set One**

**Katfreak: Hey hey! Katfreak here! These have been a long time coming but this is the first 8 of my drabbles for my TFA Odd Couples series over on Devaintart! Please enjoy! And i should get more up soon! Here a list of the couples for now!**

Optimus X Sry (OC)

Megatron X Jetfire

Optimus X Sentinel

Hotshot X Jetstorm

Megatron X Sari

Oilslick X Ratchet

Optimus X Bumblebee

Prowl X Lugnut

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Loving Parents

**Pairing: **Optimus Prime X Sry

**Notes: **Sry is an OC that belongs to Coolgirl1314 over on Deviantart. They are Humanted too.

**For: **Coolgirl1314

Optimus Prime smiled, blue eyes trailing over his young mate in appreciation. Sry lay next to him on the bed, reading a book.

A slow and playful smile crept over his face as he stared intently at her, hoping to catch her attention.

The young guardianess turned, sensing his gaze and looked over questioningly, "Optimus...?" She trailed off noticing his playful eyes.

"I was just thinking how lovely you look this evening...." smiled Optimus.

A soft smile appeared on Sry's face and she giggled lightly. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Sry's smile remained as she put her book down on the table and lent closer to Optimus, reaching out to touch his face.

He accepted her touch and nuzzled into her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

Sry giggled, leaning closely to him with her forehead resting against his.

Staring into the young Prime's eyes she saw them light up, and it couldn't have made her happier.

"Love you...." said Optimus, pure sincerity in his eyes.

"Me too..." Sry smiled.

Both lent forward to close the gap between them...

...when a babies cry rang out, causing them both to pause.

"Oh, it Primus..." Sry sat up, looking in the direction of the child's cry.

Optimus nodded, "He must have had a nightmare or something. You want me to go or-?"

"No I'll do it," assured Sry, "You have a meeting in the morning..."

Optimus pouted slightly with a groan as he remembered.

Sry got up and wandered over to the door, pausing in the doorway to give Optimus a smile. "I'll be back soon... and we can carry on where we left off...."

Optimus nodded and Sry left to tend to their son.

Optimus smiled happily, leaning against the sideboard with a smile. He loved his family, he really did........

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Hell's Fire

**Pairing: **Megatron X Jetfire

**Notes: **Torture, mentions of rape

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789 (over on Deviantart)

Jetfire cried out through the gag, optic leaking fluid, feeling the harsh strokes of the electro-whip slicing through the thin metal of his back plating.

Oil and energon leaked free from the wounds, sliding down his trembling legs into a pool on the floor.

Jetfire thrashed against the semi-stasis-cuffs, trying to free from his arms held position above his head.

Unfortunately luck was not on his side as they refused to budge.

He cried out again, knees finally buckling under him. His aggressor seemed to be satisfied for the moment as the lashing ceased and the cuffs released him from his uncomfortable position above his head, allowing him to collapse.

He gasped weakly, sending a terrified look up. Megatron smirked at the young flier, pulling the whip taunt in his hand, enjoying the look of fear on Jetfire's face.

"Scared little Autobot? This is your "punishment" for that little mouth of yours...."

He looked over his captives damaged and dented frame with a lecherous leer, causing Jetfire to duck his head away and lightly scoot away.

Megatron smirked, leaning down and forcing the young jet to look his in the optics, enjoying his power.

"Don't you look away from me, little one, otherwise..."

Jetfire's optic widened in pain and shock when Megatron's fingers trailed down his wounded frame and forced their ways into damaged plating and to the sensitive wires.

He whimpered, trembling as Megatron continued his ministrations, knowing he wasn't going to stop.....

The last thought Jetfire had before he lost himself in pain and more was, "B-brother...!!!"

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Primer Prime

**Pairing: **Optimus Prime X Sentinel Prime

**Notes: **Yes a bad pun I know lol. Think of it as a reference :)

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789 (over on Deviantart)

Tension radiated across the air as Sentinel glared at Optimus, the red prime not paying any attention to him as they rounded the corner.

Sentinel rounded on him as soon as they were out of sight, "Well, Optimus?!"

Optimus turned lightly, optic ridging tilting. "I beg your pardon Sentinel?"

"Don't play dumb with me!! How long were you going to keep that fact a secret from me?!"

"About Elita? I was going to tell you...."

"WHEN?!"

"Eventually!! I know what you're like!! How you'd act! Like this!!"

"How'd you expect me to react?! She's a freak and it's your fault!!"

"Shut up Sentinel!!" roared Optimus, turning to face the opposing Prime fully, temper finally boiling over, "THAT NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T DRAGGED US TO THAT SLAGGIN' PLANET IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"OH YEAH?!" snarled Sentinel back as they lent dangerously close to each other's face.

Too close.

Their lips accidently brushed lightly, but it was enough for both Primes to yelp and leap back in shock, optics wide.

"D-d-Did we-we just-?!"

"Y-yeah..."gasped Optimus, answering Sentinel's question.

Sentinel's optics widened to the size of tire hubcaps. "OH SLAG?!"

Sentinel descended into a massive fit. Optimus, on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow and touched his lips lightly. "Sentinel?"

"WHAT?!"

"Who was the "Primer Prime" then?"

Sentinel's optics bulged out as he stared at Optimus, who was now smirking at him.

"OPTIMUS!!!!!!"

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Steaming Wind

**Pairing: **Hotshot X Jetstorm

**Notes: **Hide and seek :)

**For: **Vexza

A faint fog began to cloud over Hotshot as he rounded the corner, a fireball held in one hand. He shivered lightly as the cold air became more potent.

He smirked in amusement as he headed further into the fog. It seemed to get thicker; this made Hotshot extremely happy as he knew he was close.

He shivered lightly, despite his pyrotechnic ability as something cold brushed against his hip. He went to grab it, but the touch was fleeting and was gone.

"Slag," grunted Hotshot miserably, continuing forward.

He wasn't gonna give up here!

He stopped short when he heard a light accented giggle nearby, from where he wasn't sure.

The fireball went out immediately, leaving him almost blind in the smothering mist. He kept as quiet and still as he could, even though his fans kicked in and began to whir softly as his systems heated up.

The giggle seemed to get louder, just behind him. He was proved right when a hand reached for his hip again.

However, this time he was ready and he quickly grabbed the wrist.

The other bot yelped in surprised and cried out when Hotshot shoved him against the wall.

His grumbles were silenced when the pyrotechnics' lips descended onto his own, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other's hand intertwining with his.

The other bot groaned and used his free arm to pull Hotshot down closer to him. They broke apart a moment later, their fans working overtime as they panted.

Hotshot smirked, "Found you, 'Storm!"

Jetstorm pouted, "You cheated!"

"Did not," chuckled the fire bot, running his hand lightly across the Jet's hip plating, causing him to moan, "I found you fair and square!"

Jetstorm melted lightly against him, still pouting, "Fine, you win-ah!"

Jetstorm lightly cut off as Hotshot's fingers slipped into a seam and fiddled with his wiring.

"Wanna carry on where we left off?" asked Hotshot cheekily, laughing as the avian bot nodded enthusiastically.

They soon picked up where they left off as they made out in the foggy alley.

Hotshot had to admit, this "Hide and seek" was rather fun! Especially the reward afterwards......

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Dark Fate

**Pairing: **Megatron X Sari

**Notes: **Dark ending of "Transwarp"

**For: **Me! :)

Megatron smirked in amusement as he took in the scene.

The city had been wreaked; nothing had escaped the fury of the monster that had destroyed it. Fortunately for him, neither had the Autobots.

Leaving Omega Supreme's body parked after the transwarp back, and after locking Starscream's head into a blast proof box, he had walked through the ruined streets until he had found the first shell.

The youngest of the Autobots lay dead at his feet, oil and energon the only colours on his grey shell.

Megatron noticed the large blade wound below his spark chamber; he marvelled at how clean the slice appeared. He wondered who had the skill to do such a fatal yet clean injury.

Continuing forward and stepping over the shell, he carried on, following the apparent trail of destruction.

Soon, he came across many more Autobot shells: the large wreaking bot had many chunks taken out of him, his arm having been ripped off and several stab mark littered his giant chassis; the ninjabot lay on the highway a large bleeding slice at his neck and an upwards stab through the chassis and into the spark chamber having offlined him; and the medibot, who lay on his back, his right arm having been hacked off and laying a few meters way, half of his face having been obliterated by some sort of energy attack. His chest plate appeared to have been crushed to pieces by a phenomenal force, Megatron reflected.

Still curious, the decepticon leader carried on until he stopped short.

The last Autobot, the group's red and blue leader, also lay dead, several deep gashes and deep cracks littering his grey body. His axe was embedded in the ground nearby.

Oil and energon pooled the floor of his empty shell.

Megatron raised on optic ridge when he heard weak sobbing behind the autobot's offlined shell.

Looking over his former enemies shell, he found the smallest looking femme crumpled on the floor, sobbing as the other bot's fluid stained her cream and orange form.

Megatron called out, "Did you do this?"

The femme whipped up, and she cried out on sight of him, "M-MEGATRON!!"

Megatron blinked at the sound of the familiar voice, which then turned into a nasty smirk. "Well well, Sari Sumdac, you turn out to be technorganic, like Blackarachnia, and murdered your precious Autobot "friends"..."

Sari screamed miserably, clutching at her faceplate, and scrabbling away from the decepticon leader.

He was too quick for her and caught her, plucking her up into his arms.

She screamed, cussed and thrashed violently in his grasp, to which he merely tightened his grip on her.

When she finally stopped, sobs racked her thin frame and she quietened in his hand.

He smirked down at her, "Perhaps you may have a future with us, little one...."

Sari shuddered violently and wilted, falling into stasis lock.

Megatron smirked, turning to Optimus Prime's offlined shell, "I'll be taking your little pet now. Not that you mind?"

He burst into cruel laughter as he transformed and left the scene, Sari tucked under one arm as he headed back to Omega Supreme...

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Poison + Cure

**Pairing: **Oilslick X Ratchet

**Notes: **Mild torture

**For: **Geminigirl83

Ratchet groaned in agony as Oilslick poured more corrosive liquid onto the medibot's chassis, thrashing in his restraints.

Oilslick smirked in amusement, leaning in close to observe his captive's expressions of pain.

Having seen that the older bot was still alive, despite the case of Cosmic rust he had inflicted, had amused Oilslick to no end.

What amused him even more was that the bot was desperately alone. He had been stalking him all day and saw his opportunity to play with him when he entered an unmanned ship in the docks.

Oilslick had followed him and jumped him before he had even managed to enter the control room. After getting over his surprise and after several futile attempts to escape his restraints, Oilslick had brought out his new acid and tested it on Ratchet.

He cried out and groaned in agony.

Oilslick laughed, "Enjoying my newest creation, medic?"

Ratchet gritted his dentals and growled out, "B-Bite my fender, decepti-scum!"

Oilslick laughed, completely oblivious to the claw that extended from the ship's wall.

Oblivious until the claw grasped him sharply and yanked him back from Ratchet, with the thunderous roar of "HOW DARE YOU!!"

In Oilslick's surprise, the chains binding ratchet slid off and the medic collapsed, gasping in relief.

"O-omega!" cried out Ratchet, running a hand across the wall.

Oilslick froze.

_Omega?! As in Omega Supreme?! Oh slag!! _

Oilslick thrashed in Omega's claw, desperately trying to escape.

Another of Omega's claws extended and helped Ratchet to his feet, steadying the weakened medic. "IS RATCHET OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine..."

"DECEPTICON CAPTURED! SENDING OUT CALL FOR ELITE GUARD ASSISTANCE IN APPREHENSION!"

Oilslick froze and shrieked, "YOU DARE TO-?!"

"Shut up" snapped Ratchet grumpily, "It serves you right! Never attack someone from behind! You never know where their friends are!"

Oilslick cursed loudly as Ratchet smirked at him.

Moments later, members of the Elite Guard swarmed the room and placed stasis cuff on Oilslick.

The last thing he saw before offlining was Ratchet, smiling at the claw of Omega Supreme, which lightly poked the older bot in a gentle way.

..._Slag, this wasn't my fraggin' cycle...._

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Boss-bot

**Pairing:** Optimus Prime X Bumblebee

**Notes: **Not sure this has one

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789

Bumblebee stared in boredom at the screen before him, as it was his turn to watch the monitors, one of his least favourite jobs.

He sighed for the hundredth time that cycle.

It was late, and he was the only one up. And what was worse was the fact he had to wait until sun-up to swap.

Bumblebee felt the urge to smash his faceplate into the control panel.

He begged any high power willing to listen to give him something to do. Anything was a welcome distraction from this!

Fortune appeared to be on Bumblebee's side when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a chassis.

Bumblebee yelped in surprise and looked up. He relaxed on sight of a familiar pair of optic gazed down at him, "Boss-bot! You scared me!"

"Sorry Bumblebee," smiled Optimus, "I trust you have been behaving and actually doing your duty?"

"Yes I have," grumbled Bumblebee with a pout, "No video games and no napping on the job! I've been watching the monitors the whole time! I'm sooo bored!!"

Optimus laughed at the pouting bee, pulling him closer. "Aw, poor Bee. What can we do to change that...?"

Bumblebee shivered when Optimus leant down, breath ghosting across his audios and against his neck plating.

"B-boss-bot!!" shivered Bee, who gasped as lips were pressed against his neck, dentals lightly biting down on cables there.

He gasped, his arms being restrained by Optimus' larger ones as the Autobot leader continued his ministrations along his neck.

"B-boss-bot!! Please!!"

Bumblebee felt Optimus smile against his neck, "Are you sure, Bumblebee?"

"Y-yes! Don't stop!" whimpered Bumblebee, optics misting over in hazy pleasure.

Optimus laughed. "How can i resist that?"

The simple answer? He couldn't.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Light Caress

**Pairing:** Prowl X Lugnut

**Notes: **N/A

**For: **MINE! :)

Lugnut roared angrily at the Autobots, tossing a car in the direction of Optimus and Bulkhead, who narrowly avoided being hit by it.

He hated the Autobots for attacking his wonderful leader!

The Wise and Powerful Megatron defeated by worms?! Unthinkable!

He snarled as he felt electricity bounce over his plating as the smallest Autobot fired at him.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME AUTOBOT!!" roared Lugnut angrily, grabbing another trunk and flinging it at the young speeder; who was fortunate to have been pulled away to safety by the medic nearby.

Lugnut fumed in irritation.

How dare the Autobots touch him!

He was a mighty and loyal servant to the Wonderful Megatron!

No Autobot could ever-!!

He jumped in amazement when he felt the light and most gentle caress brush against his chassis, sending his circuits into a warm mess.

His face plate heated up and he desperately looked down to find the source of the pleasing touch.

He was horrified to find a slender black Autobot **touching **him!!

He roared in anger and the black cyber ninja flipped backwards and away from his strike and landing with expert precision nearby.

Lugnut glared at the smirking Autobot before deliberately throwing another vehicle at him.

"YOU AUTOBOTS WILL PAY FOR THISS!!! Lugnut roared, charging forward.

_...The black one especially!_


	2. Chapter 2

**TFA Odd Couple Drabbles: Set Two**

**Katfreak: Yo guys! I'm back with more drabbles form my TFA Odd Couples series! I really had fun with some of these. Some were harder then others but....*shrug* whatever. The pics are over on Deviantart if anybody wants to see them. I don't own TFA! Here the couple list guys!**

Bumblebee X Bulkhead

Shockwave X Jettwins

Sari X Wasp

Sari X Sora (OC)

Sari X Bumblebee

Scrapper X Wreck-gar

Optimus X Wasp

Glit (OC) X Sulato (OC)

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Size Matters?

**Pairing: **Bumblebee X Bulkhead

**Notes: **Maturish!!!

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789

Bulkhead chuckled into the kiss as Bumblebee scuttled up his chassis, claiming his lips when he reached his face; the scuttling was much like he had when he'd panicked at Halloween.

It had been awhile since they got the opportunity to alone like this, the last time really being before they landed on Earth.

As soon as the others had left the base, for their various reasons, it left Bumblebee and Bulkhead the chance to be alone which, Bumblebee in particular, wanted to exploit.

"Hey little buddy, you ok?" asked Bulkhead in concern when the smaller bot suddenly broke off the kiss.

The bumbler was quiet for a moment before a slow smirk spread across his faceplate. "Oh Bulky...."

"Yeah?" asked Bulkhead, shivering at the Bee's tone.

"Wanna play...?"

Bulkhead groaned and nodded, gently rubbing one claw only Bumblebee's back.

The yellow mecha chuckled wickedly and then side down Bulkhead's chassis, which confused the bigger mecha.

Looking down, Bulkhead stammered, "H-hey, little buddy, what are you-?!"

He was cut off when Bumblebee knocked on his heated lower plating. His optics widened.

Bumblebee smirked at him, "Open up, I won't bite...much"

Bulkhead shivered and did as he was asked. He choked suddenly when Bumblebee quickly descended upon him, crying out as his faceplate went bright red, his legs going weak.

"B-BUMBLEBEE-!!"

He gasped when the smaller bot looked up at him with that same smirk, that promised him that he was gonna have a really fun evening; something Bulkhead was sure would most defiantly happen, especially if Bumblebee kept doing that!

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Traitor Threat

**Pairing: **Shockwave X Jettwins

**Notes: **Hostage; maturish!!!

**For: **Fangirl-of-Doom2

Jetfire's optics widened in fright as he was thrown back to the floor. After blinking back the initial pain, he looked up and he cried out.

The traitorous Shockwave loomed over him, a servo clenched tightly around Jetstorm's neck. His blue twins was struggling and thrashing in the larger deception's grasp, desperately trying to stop the claws crushing his neck; the pressure already was causing him to choke.

"STOP IT!!" cried Jetfire, a fireball forming in his hand.

Shockwave laughed and held up the struggling blue jet, "I wouldn't do that, little one, or your twin here will pay the price!"

Jetfire whimpered, optics widening as the fireball went out instantly. "B-brother-!!"

The blue jet gagged in response.

"Please!" cried out Jetfire, optics clouding over with tears, "Do not be hurting him!"

Shockwave appeared amused, the single optic half-lidding in response, "What would you be willing to do in return for me sparing him?"

"Anything!!" cried out the orange jet impulsively, "Please be letting him go!!"

Jetstorm choked, trying to cry out.

Shockwave laughed again, beckoning him over, "Fine then, come here..."

Jetfire blinked clearly in confusion, tentatively coming forward.

As soon as he was close enough, the decepticon seized his shoulder and shoved him to his knees, eliciting a yelp from the jet.

Frightened confusion decorated golden yellow optics as he stared up at the decepticon. Shockwave grasped his head firmly, optic heavily lidded, "You said you would do anything, little jet....."

Jetfire gasped, slowly realising what the decepticon wanted. A sick feeling rose in his fuel tanks as the deception's plating slid back.

He looked up, optics wide. The firm look he received made him gulp. The sound of his brother made him look over.

Jetstorm thrashed and kicked violently, shaking his head desperately, choking out, "N-N-N-O-O!"

Flinching, Jetfire looked back down and leaning forward, whispering, "I-I'm so sorry Brother....."

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Bug Swat

**Pairing: **Sari X Wasp

**Notes: **Remember kids! Never upset wasps! They sting! LOL

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789

Wasp sneered in amusement at Bumblebee's frustrated faceplate screwed up, anger dancing behind blue optics.

"What's the matter bumble-bot? Can't face the truth?"

"Shut up Wasp!" snarled Bumblebee, his faceplate heating up.

Wasp mock sighed, inwardly laughing as Bumblebee became more frustrated.

"And what's the best thing Bumbler?"

Bumblebee growled.

"Nobody thinks I'm wrong either!"

"Oh really?" asked a voice in Wasp's audio, causing him to yelp and spin round.

A soft thwack was heard and both Bumblebee and Wasp's optics widened.

Sari grinned slyly, a bug swat twirling in her fingers as she floated to his face level.

Wasp gasped, touching the offended area, faceplate heating up in anger. "Y-you-!!"

That caused Bumblebee to burst into unrestrained giggles, clutching his sides as his fans kicked in. Wasp snarled, "YOU SLAGGIN' ORAGANIC!!!"

Sari merely smiled pleasantly at him, "That the best you can come up with? I've heard better."

Wasp snarled again, and Bumblebee chortled harder.

Sari floated around the angry green bot twice, mimicking his insect-like name, before fluttering over to Bumblebee.

She smiled over her shoulder at Wasp, "By the way, you are wrong; Bumblebee does it better!"

Wasp gasped optics wide and Bumblebee blushed bright scarlet as sari gently tugged him out the room.

Wasp stood in the quiet and empty room, optics wide.

".....Did I just get burned by an organic?!"

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Innocent Kiss

**Pairing: **Sari X Sora

**Notes: **Sora is an OC owned by Deviantart's Coolgirl1314!

**For: **Coolgirl1314

"This ain't good OP!" chirped Jazz, tensely watching the giant slag monster dragged itself down the street; clearly heading for the high street.

"Agreed," nodded the young Prime, eyes focused on monster, "We have to slow that thing down! Before it hits the high street!"

Optimus turned, "Prowl, Jazz and Sari, try and stall that thing as long as you can, while me and Sora get the modifier from Sry and Ratchet!"

The ninja and young femme nodded, while Sora nodded a bit more hesitantly, looking over at Sari in concern.

"Lets go!" chirped Sari, transforming into her armoured form before following the cyber ninjas as they dashed away down the street.

Sora cast a weak look down the street before nodding to Prime.

The sudden shout of "Wait!!" caused both Sora and Optimus to freeze in their tracks.

Spinning around, Sora saw Sari cyber-skating up the street towards them.

"Sari, what is the-?!" Sora was cut off by Sari's lips descending on his own in a quick kiss.

Sora blushed a bright red as they pulled apart, eyes wide at the young femme.

Sari smiled, "Be careful and I'll see you later!"

Sora nodded numbly, which caused Sari to giggle before rushing off to rejoin the ninjas.

Sora stared at her retreating back, still shocked; a hand on his shoulder roused him.

Looking up at Optimus' smiling face, he coughed, looking down. "Shall we go?"

"...Yes sir..." Optimus nodded and they soon took off down the street.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Sweet Sting

**Pairing: **Sari X Bumblebee

**Notes: **N/A

**For: **Coolgirl1314

"Hey Bumblebee, come here!"

The said Bee stuck his head into the living room, smiling on sight of Sari, having just fully recovered from her upgrade. She looked a lot better then she had before, which made him very happy.

"Sari, what's up?" asked Bumblebee curiously, kneeling down to her level.

Sari smiled at him, "I've been practising my orb powers, like Ratchet said I should. I was experimenting with it....now look what I can do!"

Bumblebee watched as Sari closed her optics and extended her hands, allowing them to transform into their blaster form, and then proceeded to create an energy orb.

He was about to interrupt when the orb started to change shape.

Bumblebee's optics widened in amazement as the energy formed what looked like a bouquet of wild flowers, the type he had seen several times when he had been forced to watch a nature programme with Prowl.

"Sari...." gasped Bumblebee, watching as the girl's hands closed off and the bouquet floated in her outstretched hands.

Her eyes opened, and glowed faintly at him, a small smile on her face. "What do you think? Isn't it cool?"

Bumblebee nodded, hand transforming into a sparking stinger, "Slag yeah! That's better then what I could every do!"

Sari smiled brightly, causing Bumblebee's spark to warm up, "Thanks Bee!"

Her smile was infectious and made a similar one appear on his faceplate.

"Would you like one?" asked Sari suddenly, causing him to blink.

"Huh?"

"A flower? Do you want one?" asked Sari again, indicating the bouquet.

Bumblebee blinked and then nodded, watching as an energy flower came free from the bouquet and Sari handed it to him.

Cradling the tiny flower that floated in his hand, he stared down at her, "Thank you Sari."

Sari smiled again, "Don't mention it Bee. I gotta go; Ratchet wants to run a check up on me...."

Bumblebee nodded sympathetically as the girl winced. The bouquet vanished from her hands and she waved as she headed off down the hall.

Bumblebee stared after her for a moment, before looking back down at the flower in his hand. Bumblebee smiled, "Thanks Sari...."

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Lookit

**Pairing: **Wreck-gar X Scrapper

**Notes: **Fluff!

**For: **MINE!!!

"Hey Scrapper!! Lookit!!"

Scrapper turned at the sound of Wreck-gar's voice, raising a red optic as the Junk-bot came barrelling over to him.

The kid seemed to have a strong attachment to him, as he always charged the Constructicon every time he saw him.

At first, Scrapper was rather annoyed by this practise, as he was sure others would be. However, this soon was forgotten as soon as Wreck-gar smiled and showed him some new item he had created, usually out of garbage, and presented it for his inspection.

He had to marvel at the junk-bot, he had a good eye for a detail and made surprisingly sturdy stuff out of the junk he found in Detroit's junkyard. And today was no exception.

"What you got there, 'Gar?" asked Scrapper as Wreck-gar held up the whatever it was.

"A battery!" chirped Wreck-gar excitedly, bouncing on his heels, "I made it out of an old car battery, an old plastic table and some recharge plugs!"

Scrapper took the item and carefully looked it over.

He smirked lightly; the item could indeed work as a battery if it was fully charged and introduced to a relevant machine. He felt a mild flutter of amazement, a small smile crooking his lips.

Smiling at the junk-bot, he nodded, "Nice work, 'Gar"

"You mean it?!"

"Yeah."

"YAY!!" cried out the Junkion, throwing his arms in a happy manner around the Constructicon, who held the item out of hug's way.

Scrapper laughed, patting the top of the junk-bot's head, which nuzzled his chassis, still looking at the item in his other hand.

He had to admit, he was impressed. If he saw either Mix or Dort Boss again, he'd have to ask them to let Wreck-gar join them.....

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Innocent....

**Pairing: **Optimus X Wasp

**Notes: **Angsty...? I think

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789

Wasp hadn't quite been what Optimus had been expecting when he'd seen him.

The green bot optics were a deep reddish pink, his anger, frustration and madness fuelling his actions as he attacked anyone and everyone that got too close.

He screamed his hatred of Bumblebee several times during the course of the fight and protested heavily that he refused to go back to the stockades.

It was much later, when Jazz had managed to quickly shove a pair of stasis cuffs on him when he was distracted, when Optimus saw another side to him.

They had taken him back to the base, while the Elite Guard prepared containment room for him on their ship, and put him into a secure room.

The green bot crumpled in barely concealed terror, curling up tightly in the corner, gibbering, sobbing and ranting, rocking lightly, talking about many things too quickly for Prime to catch.

He didn't notice when Optimus came into the room and stared at him for a moment before coughing. Wasp tensed, fearful pale pink optics looking up at Optimus.

"...Wasp, my name is Optimus Prime. Are you-?!"

"PLEASE!!" cried Wasp suddenly, cutting Optimus off, "No throw Wasp back into stockade!! Wasp not wanna go back!!"

"Wasp-!!"

The green bot suddenly leapt to his feet and then threw himself at the Prime, causing him to stagger back.

"Please no send wasp back!! Wasp innocent!!"

Terrified pink optics stared pleadingly into wide blue optics.

Optimus sighed, pulling the smaller bot in for a hug. At first Wasp thrashed and whimpered, but soon he settled into the Prime's hug.

"It's ok Wasp....no-one is sending you back to the Stockade, I promise.....we just want to help you...."

Wasp whimpered again, to which Optimus gently shushed him. "Don't be afraid...it's ok..."

"...p-promise?"

Optimus smiled, "Of course..."

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Humanated

**Pairing: **Glit X Sulato

**Notes: **Sulato is owned by Coolgirl1314 over on Deviantart! Glit, however, is mine! OC X OC!

**For: **Coolgirl1314

"Oh you have got to be fraggin' kiddin' me!" snarled Nightlife angrily at the two organics looking up at him.

One was female with light green hair and eyes, a disapproving frown set on her face.

Her companion was a male, taller than her with dark purple hair and blood red eyes; he looked nervous and amused at the same time.

Nightlife, a taller maroon and pink Jackal bot glared down at the femme, "This is your fault!"

Sulato glared back up, angry, "I didn't do anything! I'm as stumped as you are!"

Nightlife snorted, "And I'm suppose to believe that?! You asked him if he ever wanted to try being an organic! He says yes and then he turns into one?! Now that suspicious!"

"Um, guys...?"

"How dare you!" growled Sulato, her powers crackling threateningly around her, "I would never-!"

"Lying meatbag!"

Both bot and femme leaned dangerously close in a threatening manner.

"Hold it!"

Both the jackal and guardian turned to the Humanated medic, who looked worriedly at both of them. "Please don't fight! I don't know how this happened, but it has! We should just accept it and move on!"

Both stared at him for a moment, before Nightlife rose with a disgusted snort.

"I'm gonna go work on a way to change you back; so don't get comfortable in that meatbag body of yours..."

"I won't," placated Glit easily, with a smile.

Nightlife looked disgusted for a moment, before stomping off, snorting some insult to organics.

Glit turned back to Sulato and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry about that Sula...."

Sulato shook her head, a tired smile on her face, "It's ok....but how do you put up with him? He's awful..."

Glit smiled, "He isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Sulato looked amused, "I'll believe that when I see it."

Glit chuckled, lightly ruffling his purple hair, "This is certainly a new experience for me..."

Sulato smiled again, "Yeah. Are you ok gonna be ok with this?"

Glit smiled, "Of course. I'm gonna treat this as a once in a lifetime adventure!"

Sulato laughed, "Good. To start it off, wanna go see the others? I'm sure they'd be amazed by this..."

"Sure, lets," smiled the medic cheerfully, a warm smile on his face. Sulato reached forward, gently taking his hand.

Glit blushed, "S-Sula-!"

"You don't have to be worried about squashing me now..." Sulato said, with a kind smile.

This made Glit happy, as he was always worried about touching her in his robot mode, because he was so much bigger.....

"T-thank you..."

Sula simply smiled again, gently dragging him off.

In the distance, a robot snorted in disgust. "Fraggin' meatbags...."


	3. Chapter 3

**TFA Odd Couple Drabbles: Set Three**

**Katfreak: Hello guys! More from my Deviantart TFA Odd Couple series! Thanks to those who have commented/faved and so on! I hope you enjoy these new drabbles! As said before the pics are over on DEV! I don't own TFA! Here the list of pairings!**

Lockdown X Jetfire

Red Alert X Arcee

Ratchet X Wasp

Tron X Sky peal (OCs)

Primus X Maglene (OCs)

Ultra Magnus X Alpha Trion

Sari X Blackarachnia

Sari X Starscream

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple:** Trophy Jet

**Pairing:** Lockdown X Jetfire

**Notes:** Captured! XD

**For: **Mine

Jetfire groaned as he came back online, optics rather blurry as a bright light hung over him.

He tried to move, but found he couldn't as his wrists were bound.

Trying to fight the panic, he blinked a few time to clear his optics and looked above his head, finding his wrists were bound with stasis cuffs.

Now finding he couldn't move much, he desperately looked around the darkened room.

He intaked sharply when he saw all the mutilated body parts hung up on walls and shelves of the room, arms legs and primus knew what else; the thought of it made him scared and a little grossed out.

The next thing he realised was that he was all alone on a table of this ghoulish place.

He whimpered, "J-Jetstorm..."

"He ain't here kid," grunted a voice from the darkness, making Jetfire cry out in panic.

Looking over his head, he watched as a rather tall and mismatched bot blended out of the darkness, with red optics and a devious smirk.

Jetfire's optics narrowed as he recognised the bot, mostly from the few images they had of him, "Y-you be Lockdown!"

Lockdown chuckled, crossing over to the side of the table, "That's right kid. And you're one of those new aerial Autobots, right?"

Jetfire glared at him, not wanting to answer, instead growling, "Where be my brother?! What did you do with him?!"

Lockdown snorted, "I didn't quite manage to catch him; you on the other hand..." He didn't need to finish his statement, which made Jetfire wince at his predicament and close his optics.

Said optics shot open again as something brushed against his lower plating. He gasped sharply as he saw lockdown running his hook alone the smaller jet's plating. "W-wha you be doing?!"

Lockdown looked over at him amusedly, "Just checking out the merchandise, kid; I gotta admit, whoever made you did a real good job here..."

Jetfire whimpered as the hook drifted lower, a noise of fear escaping him. This caused Lockdown to quirked an optic ridge at him, "What's the matter little jet?"

Jetfire turned his face away, refusing to look at him. It didn't take long for Lockdown to put two and two together, which made him laugh filthily.

"Oh primus, you must be kidding! You've never been touched like this by anyone before have you?"

Jetfire whimpered as Lockdown traced down further, the hook brushing much lower plating. Jetfire cried out, "Please no!"

Lockdown smirked, "Don't be scared kid; I won't hurt you...much..."

Jetfire screamed as the older bot climbed onto the berth and straddled him, frames brushing together.

Jetfire looked away desperately in fear, trying to thrash in his restraints. He felt the hook curl under his chin, which some forced him to look back around into the bounty hunter's bright and lust filled optics.

Lockdown laughed again as the Jet looked up in naive fear, "Don't worry kid...I'll be gentle...."

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Naughty Nurse

**Pairing: **Red Alert X Arcee

**Notes: **Sorta just before "Transwarped" but after "Thrill of the Hunt"

**For: **Geminigirl83

Red Alert wandered into the quiet room, a small devious smirk crossing her faceplate as she stared into the room.

Lying in stasis on the berth was a smaller pink and white femme.

"Arcee..." whispered Red Alert, crossing over to her.

She leaned over the femme, resting her chin on a slender hand as she looked her over. She was frowning weakly in her sleep and she looked a bit tense.

Red Alert knew that tomorrow the pink bot would be undergoing open-processor surgery, so she wouldn't be able to see her much afterwards.

Her opposing torch/hand rose up and she lightly caressed the side of the pink bots face. Arcee moved slightly in her unconscious state, moving to nuzzle into the caress. Red Alert smiled, watching as Arcee seemed to relax slightly.

"Like that, hm?" asked Red Alert quietly, easing her arm down as she leant over the berth more. Her opposing hand moved further down the stasis locked femme's frame, trailing down her face to the rim of her neck plating and then drifting lower.

Arcee began to shift in her sleep in response to the touches, and small sounds escaping her.

Red Alert paused for a moment, stopping short at the bottom of her pink chassis, stopping before she touched any lower, a smile crossing her face. She went to move again when her commlink went off in her audio.

She sighed in aggravation, pulling her hand away and answered, "Red Alert here."

"Yo Red, we got an emergency set of casualties coming in and we need some help," said another medic quickly.

Red Alert frowned, sneaking a quick look at Arcee, "Alright, I'm on my way."

She cut off the link, and sighed again in frustration.

Turning back to the quiet pink femme on the berth, she reached forward again and sadly stroked her chin. "I'm sorry but I have to go now Arcee..."

Arcee gave no response or indication that she had heard anything.

This made Red alert slightly sad as she left the quiet room, and made her wander as she walked down the deserted corridor of the infirmary, what the fate of the young teacher would be....

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Medical

**Pairing: **Ratchet X Wasp

**Notes: **Medical examination

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789

Wasp snarled in frustration as he was dragged, stasis cuffed, into the temporary medbay on earth by the larger Jettwins.

"Come now! You must be checked by medibot before going back to Cybertron!" yelped the orange jet, still holding on tightly to the thrashing green bot.

Wasp snarled, "LET ME GO ELITE BOTS!!"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared a gruff voice, making all three bots jump in fright.

Ratchet glared frostily at them, before deploying his EMP. "If you don't sit your aft down and be quiet, I will sedate you and then examine you! And you will not like it! Got it?!"

Wasp weakly nodded, absently noticing he wasn't the only one nodding.

Ratchet glared at the twins for a moment, "I got it here, now clear off you two!"

The twins didn't need to be told twice and promptly fled, leaving Wasp alone with the grumpy medic.

Ratchet turned to him, considering him for a moment before indicating the berth, "Well, get on there kid, and we will begin."

Wasp frowned, but did what he was told, staggering to get up to sit on the berth.

He turned around, noticing Ratchet moving around the medbay and sorting something in front of him.

Wasp frowned, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Ratchet turned around, pulling something across his servos that made a snapping sound as he let go.

Wasp's pink optics widened, one of the optic ridges rising. "What is medibot...?!"

Wasp trailed off as Ratchet frowned and came forward.

"Just relax kid and it'll be over soon...."

Wasp nearly offlined from shock that day.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Chunin

**Pairing: **Tron X Sky Peal

**Notes: **These two belong to the lovely Coolgirl1314 over on Dev! And they are humanated!

**For: **Coolgirl1314

"YIAH!"

A slender blunette girl lashed forward, bringing up her leg as she lashed out at her black haired opponent.

He smirked as her, and quickly caught her leg in a firm grip.

Sky Peal lashed her right fist out, aiming to catch his face.

Tron quickly grasped her fist, using his strength to force it away.

Sky Peal growled in frustration, pushing forward. Tron simply smiled at her, gently squeezing her fist.

Sky jumped back with a mild curse and settled back into a tense defensive position, glaring at him. Tron settled into a relaxed defensive position, with a kind smile.

Sky's eyes narrowed and she flopped to the dojo floor with a frustrated sigh. "Tron, this is so frustrating!"

The blunette roughed her hair in an attempt to feel better. "I can't seem to get better! Even though I am trying hard!"

Tron sighed, crossing the floor and squatting down next to her.

"Sky, you should take it easier, relax a bit more and you will get better," nodded Tron, with a kind smile.

She pouted in frustration, looking up at the male cyber ninja, "Is training always this hard?"

Tron nodded, "Yeah it is, but you do have talent, Sky. Just rely on that and I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Sky stared at him with a small frown, before nodding, a small smile crossing her face.

Tron smiled wider, "Shall we try that again, Sky?"

Sky Peal nodded in determination, blue optics flashing.

Tron smiled, standing and pulling her back up.

Sky Peal lightly squeezed his hand before taking a step back, stepping down into a defensive position.

Tron smiled, and nodded as the training session resumed.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Rank

**Pairing: **Primus X Maglene

**Notes: **These two are OCs that belong to the wonderful Coolgirl1314. And they are Humanted!

**For: **Coolgirl1314

Primus frowned, looking at the load of paper work on his desk, silently wishing Sentinel Prime would stop being so frustrating and loading him up like this.

Turning away from his desk, he decided to leave the room for a moment to fetch some much needed coffee.

Almost staggering out of the room, he wandered down the deserted corridor to the coffee dispenser.

He stared into space as he watched the coffee start to pour into the cup. He reached down to pick it up, when a gentle voice brought him back to his sense, "Primus?"

Primus turned, looking over.

Maglene smiled back at him, brushing a strand of hair back from her face and a data pad clenched in her opposite hand.

"Hello Maglene," said Primus, "What can I do you for?"

Maglene's smile faded slightly, "I'm sorry primus, but this data pad is for you from Sentinel...."

Primus repressed the urge to groan, and drank deeply from his coffee.

He coughed lightly, crushing the cup. He tossed it into the bin. "Thanks Maglene, its ok..."

He reached over and she handed the data pad over.

Maglene didn't let go for a moment, brushing her hand against his hand and then let go.

He looked up, blushing lightly; he noticed a similar faint blush on her face.

"Do you have a lot more to do?" asked Maglene.

Primus smiled a little uncomfortably, "Yeah...Sentinel gave me lots a while ago...I'm not finished yet..."

"Can I help you do some?" asked Maglene, sincerely.

Primus blinked, "Maglene you don't have to..."

"No; I want to. Sentinel is being unfair by putting so much work on you," said Maglene.

Primus blushed, "I-if you're sure..."

Maglene nodded, gently taking his hand. Primus went rather red, and allowed Maglene to pull him back to his office; a smile being bright and encouraging.

"T-thank you...!"

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **High Command

**Pairing: **Ultra Magnus X Alpha Trion

**Notes: **Set before animated, sorta before the war starts, so Young Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus!

**For: **Mine

A slender red bot stared out at the starry night sky, the distant buzz of the party behind him reaching his audios.

Alpha Trion sighed tiredly, leaning on the balcony.

Tomorrow would officially be the first day of the war and everyone would be going to war, including...

Alpha Trion lightly clenched a fist.

He wasn't going to fight in the war; he had been selected for another mission within the science department, although he wasn't sure what it meant for him...

He jumped when a large hand touched his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise and causing him to whip round.

A blue and white servo steadied his shoulder and rubbed it calmingly, "Easy Alpha...it's just me...!"

Alpha Trion breathed a sigh and relaxed into Ultra's grasp. "Oh Ultra...You scared me!"

A small apologetic smile crossed the bigger bot, wrapping an arm around his waist, "I'm sorry Alpha, I just wanted to know if you were alright...you disappeared from the party..."

Alpha Trion sighed sadly, resting his forehead on the broader chest plate. "I'm sorry Ultra...I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow..."

Ultra sighed, rubbing his back gently, "I know, I can understand. But war is never wanted..."

"I wish we could stop this Ultra, but what can we do?"

"Nothing I'm afraid. We're just soldiers, Alpha...." "I know..."

Alpha Trion pulled away from Ultra and leaned onto the balcony.

Ultra sighed, looking up into the night sky. He offlined his optics for a moments as he listened to the party behind him, trying to commit the cheer and laughter into his memory banks as he knew this would be the last time in a while he would hear it again.

He quickly onlined his optics again when Alpha Trion spoke again, "Ultra?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"....Promise me you'll be careful?"

Ultra turned to face him, locking optics with the red bot, before reaching out to clasp his servo and pull him closer to his chassis.

"Yes, I will, I promise you."

Alpha Trion smiled weakly, which gently widened as Ultra kissed his servo.

He leaned up and gently kissed the taller bot, wrapping arms round his neck, listening as the sounds of the night drifted across his audios...

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Techno-organic

**Pairing: **Sari X Blackarachnia

**Notes: **Set after "Predacon rising"

**For: **Mine

Blackarachnia groaned as she regained consciousness, her many red optics opening as she stared up at the starry sky.

She sat up and gasped, rubbing her sore back. "Slaggit Waspinator...."

It was that giant mutant bug's fault she was here.

He had recently put himself back together on that cursed organic planet earlier, and then had gotten angry enough to make his transwarp energy unstable again, which had exploded and transwarped them away.

Looking around, she realised she was alone again, as she couldn't hear any loud repetitive mumblings anywhere.

"Great...where am I now?!" Blackarachnia growled miserably, forcing herself to stand, looking round as she did so.

It was a forest, with very familiar looking organic plants. "I wonder..." muttered Blackarachnia.

She turned sharply when she heard rustling off to her right, causing her to tense up.

A moment later a small pale orange and cream femme burst out of the bushes, landing in a defensive position.

They both stared for a moment; the young femme's optics growing larger by the moment as she stood straight.

Blackarachnia blinked; she had never seen such a small bot before. It made her wonder what it was doing here.

"Who or what are you?" asked Blackarachnia snappily, glaring down at the tiny femme who was staring at her; it made her feel very self-conscious especially without her helmet on.

The femme jerked and then blinked, looking apologetic, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to stare! It's just, I'm happy to see your ok Blackarachnia!"

Blackarachnia blinked, "Who are and how do you know who I am?!"

The femme tilted her head, "Blackarachnia, it's me! Sari!"

"What?!"

Blackarachnia stared down in shock as the femme's battle mask and helmet vanished in a flash of light and was replaced by familiar ruby hair and brown skin.

Sari smiled up at her. Blackarachnia was still in shock, "Y-you are-!"

"..techno-organic?" finished Sari softly, "Yeah, I found out awhile ago and upgraded myself to look like this! Seems we had something more in common then we thought."

Blackarachnia slowly knelt down, still staring at the tiny femme, trying to take it in, "H-how did this happen?!"

Sari smiled, gently reaching up to touch the bigger femme's arm, "That's a long story...."

"Please tell me..."

"Ok..." Sari suddenly looked up fully and smiled, gently resting a hand on her shoulder as she said, "Welcome back to earth, Blackarachnia..."

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: **Hijacked

**Pairing: **Sari X Starscream

**Notes: **Sari messing with Starscream? LOL XD

**For: **Sonicrocks123456789

A merciless giggle filled the cockpit of the harrier jet, which was soon drowned out by a snarl of fury.

"GET OUT OF ME ORGANIC!" screamed Starscream, his face flashing up onto the screen and glaring daggers at the techno-organic.

Sari smiled sweetly at him, reclining into his seat and resting a leg on one of his monitors.

"You know, 'Screamer, this seat of yours is really comfy! Where the heck did you get them?"

Starscream snarled, "SHUT UP! AND GET OUT ALREADY!!"

Sari playfully pouted at him, lightly tapping the monitor, "You know I can't do that; I'm stuck in here until the others can get the reversal sequence from the Headmaster, the guy that hijacked your body and caused this mess in the first place."

Starscream growled, remembering the Headmaster had tinkered around with his body and caused this unfortunate situation, "Remind me to squash the glitch when I get back to normal..."

"Sure. Please be my guest," smiled Sari, looking away from the screen and trailing fingers slightly across another of Starscream's monitors boredly.

Starscream's engine revved sharply under her touch, much to both of their surprises, and his flight path became erratic.

"STOP THAT!!" came a strained shriek from the Decepticon Jet.

Sari smirked wickedly, "You're ticklish!"

"NO I'M NOT!!" roared Starscream defiantly, though his faceplate was very red.

This caused Sari to smile widely, "You so are! This should be fun...!"

Starscream stared at the femme suspiciously, "What are you-!! WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING?!"

He nearly dropped out of the sky when he felt her hands touching somewhere sensitive under his dashboard monitor.

Sari smiled, stopping her ministrations, "Oh you like it, I know you do, so don't deny it!"

Starscream snarled again, desperately trying to stop himself revving as she carried on messing around inside him.

"I-I-I H-hate you F-femme!!" he gasped, his systems heating up, his flying becoming desperately erratic.

Sari smirked deviously at him.

"Liar."


	4. Chapter 4

**TFA Odd Couples Drabbles: Set four**

**Whoot! The next set for this writing series is up! Please enjoy guys! :D**

**Mixmaster X Swoop**

**Blackarachnia X Bumblebee**

**Megatron X Starscream**

**Megatron X Starscream X Bumblebee**

**Rodimus X Jetstorm**

**Blackarachnia X Slipstream**

**Blackarachnia X Jettwins**

**Optimus X Elita-1**

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Pretty Aft**

**Pairing: Mixmaster X Swoop**

**Notes: **Drunken stupidity

**For: Mine**

Mixmaster bleached loudly, throwing the now empty can of oil away as he staggered down the streets of Detroit.

It had been awhile since he had seen either Scrapper or Dirt Boss and he was looking for them quite diligently...until he saw the stacked cans of oil...

He had just finished them all and now was feeling very chirpy. A stupid drunken smile spread across his face and he looked up to the sky. He blinked a few times, trying to work out if the black figure he could now see flying gracefully through the clouds was real or not.

He rebooted his optics and found he wasn't hallucinating. The creature twirled briefly in the air before flying off.

Feeling rather adventurous, he followed it, ambling down the streets to get a better look at the elusive creature before him. Mixmaster nearly tripped around the corner when the creature landed, showing a new bot he hadn't seen before.

The new bot was slim, being mostly grey and blue, with traces of light blue, gold and a red plume on its head. It was gracefully picking its way down the street, looking at the buildings in what appeared to be either awe or distain; Mixmaster couldn't tell at this point, nor did he really care.

A filthy smile enveloped his drunken face as he focused on one particular area of the bot: its slender aft. He staggered forward to get a better look, something the other bot didn't notice.

Well, he didn't until Mixmaster decided to touch what he called "the pretty aft".

Swoop screeched in indignation, claws lashing out and smashing across Mixmaster's faceplate, like an embarrassed schoolgirl that had just been groped slapping the pervert.

Despite being so thin he was very strong, Mixmaster reflected as his vision went black and he hit the floor offline.

The next day, Mixmaster reflected, after his processor calmed down initial pain of light sensitivity and overly loud honks of cars, and he woke up blocking early morning traffic, that perhaps he should have grabbed "the pretty aft", no matter how pretty it was.

Especially if it was attached to such a feral bot.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Prey**

**Pairing: Blackarachnia X Bumblebee**

**Notes: um...dumb Bee warning?**

**For: Sonicrocks123456789**

"EEK!"

Bumblebee shouted in fright as he tumbled off the step ledge and into the bushes of Dino-bot island. He crashed painfully through several trees before coming to a surprisingly easy and painless stop.

He cracked an optic open cautiously, blinking in confusion when he realised his world was upside down. It took him a few minutes to realise he was the one that wasn't the right way up.

He tried to move but found he couldn't because of the pink spider webbing that clung to his frame. He blinked again. Pink webbing could mean only one thing... "Oh slag!"

He thrashed violently in hope of freeing himself from the sticky mess before-

A loud feminine chuckle resonated through the air, causing Bumblebee to cease his actions immediately.

His optics went huge when Blackarachnia emerged from the bushes in her spider-mode before quickly transforming into her slinky femme form. Amusement quite clearly decorated her many optics, "Well well what do we have here? A little lost bug?"

Bumblebee tensed instantly, a forced and panicked smile decorating his face, "Uhhhh...Hi?"

He panicked as she drew closer, not liking the look in her optics as she drew closer. A blush formed across his features as she lightly ran a finger across his chassis, which made him shudder, before he nervously gasped out, "L-look! I'm sorry i crashed in here and ruined your place, but it was an accident so please can you let me-?"

Her cold laugh cut him off, and she regarded him with a sneer, "Leaving so soon? I don't think so. I have plans for you my little Bumbler..."

Bumblebee looked terrified as she laughed, making him realise how slagged he was...

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Hatred**

**Pairing: Megatron X Starscream**

**Notes: Rape warning**

**For: Sonicrocks123456789**

Starscream gasped in agony as he hit the floor hard, servos desperately trying to claw at his back; energon coating his fingers in a futile attempt to stop the energon flowing from the ruined stumps of his former wings.

A merciless laugh filled the air and Starscream glared up hatefully at his torturer. Megatron loomed over him holding his wings before throwing them away to the side. "

FRAGGER!" howled the wounded Jet.

"Now, that makes us even, Starscream," Megatron sneered, clearly having the upper hand over the seeker, "And i may forgive your arrogance if you get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness."

The Seeker snarled hatefully, "NEVER!"

Starscream launched to his feet and charged Megatron with all the speed he had. Unfortunately, Megatron neatly side-stepped the rabid seekers charge and laughed cruelly as he hit the floor hard, more energon leaking from ruined struts.

Starscream cursed weakly under his breath, before Megatron spoke again, "You don't seem to be learning your lesson, Starscream..." He trailed off as he took a step back towards his throne and taking something out of a hidden compartment. "Perhaps you need to learn the hard way..." continued the tyrant, in a sadistic tone.

Starscream was about the turn his face plate around to shout more abuse when the shout turned into a scream as an electrical current hit him hard. Once the searing pain died down Starscream cussed as he realised that his lower plating had disengaged, revealing himself.

"What the frag are you-?" the Seeker was cut off when he was hauled to his pedes by Megatron and roughly forced to face a wall, his arms restrained. It took him a split second to realise what Megatron was doing and he howled and tried to forced the larger mecha away, "N-No! Nooooo-!"

The protest went ignored as he Megatron thrust in. Starscream roared in angered and pained fury as Megatron continued.

"Y-You!" hissed the Seeker through clenched teeth, ignoring the pain best he could as fluid feel from his eyes.

Megatron smirked, "Ha Ha ha, like that Starscream?"

Starscream snarled, "F-FRAG! I-I hate you!"

He would pay for this outrage, thought Starscream furiously as the torture continued, and Starscream would never rest until he was dead.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Stuck in Hate**

**Pairing: Megatron X Starscream X Bumblebee**

**Notes: Rape warning**

**For: Sonicrocks123456789**

Bumblebee didn't know what to think when he was suddenly abducted by Starscream, when the Seeker began causing trouble in down town Detroit; and he certainly didn't know what to think when the Seeker was shot down by Megatron, flanked by Blitzwing and Lugnut.

He did his best to struggle out of Blitzwing's hold when Megatron ordered both him and Starscream to be brought back to their base. His struggles rewarded him with a harsh smack blow across the face plate that sent him into stasis-lock.

When he came back online later, he realised 3 things: he was stasis cuffed, alot of his armour plating was missing and Starscream was lying unconscious next to him.

Before Bumblebee could quite comprehend what was going on, a loud step before him to look up; a loud gulp escaping him when he found Megatron leering down at him. He looked around tensely as Starscream let out a groan next to him and sat up.

Bumblebee felt the tension as the two decepticons glared at each other; then it broke as Starscream leapt to his pedes to rush the decepticon leader and Megatron pulled out a small device and fired it, causing a blinding white light.

It blinded Bumblebee for a moment, so he could do little but cry out as his lower plating disengaged, he was harshly yanked to his feet, crushed forcefully between two hard surfaces and lower pain exploded through his entire frame.

Blinking away the light and the fluids from his optics, Bumblebee realised with horror that both Megatron and Starscream had thrust into him, with Starscream clawing through the fragile metal in his shoulder.

Bumblebee whimpered as he was thrust into by cursing and growling Decepticons before fainting back into stasis-lock.

When he came back online, Bumblebee didn't know what to think and, in the end, never came to a satisfying conclusion, even after he found himself dumped on the outskirts of Detroit.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: ****Arrow Flight**

**Pairing: ****Rodimus Prime X Jetstorm**

**Notes: ****I had a sudden brainwave when this one was suggested that i thought would amuse anyone who didn't really like sentinel prime...so sentinel bashing is contained within!**

**For: ****InvaderKathyStarsky**

"So, what do you think, Jetstorm?" asked Rodimus over his shoulder, as he pulled back his bow and fired at the target of the training room. Jetstorm smiled, lounging in the air as he watched and "patiently" waited for Rodimus to finish his training session.

"Is all well and being nice, Rodimus," started Jetstorm, who floated into a standing position before fluttering closer to Rodimus, "But I is wanting to play..."

Rodimus smiled as Jetstorm wove his arms around Rodimus' shoulders and began to nuzzle affectionately. He wasn't going to bite.

"Ya know, Storm, waiting a little bit longer won't-!"

Rodimus froze as Jetstorm started to kiss his neck plating. He swallowed a moan back, "S-Storm-!"

The young jet smirked coyly, causing Rodimus to become frustrated; before whipping around and forcefully caressing and kissing the jet. Servos roamed heating metal and quiet groans were slowly getting louder...

...before a loud scream echoed out of nowhere, making them both jump.

"RODIMUS!" howled an annoyingly familiar voice.

It took a moment for Rodimus to quickly check what had happened: His bow had fired when he started kissing Jetstorm and obviously ricocheted until it lodged into an unfortunate bots' aft...

Rodimus grinned wickedly, while Jetstorm snickered into his shoulder plating.

Loud stomping indicated Sentinel's approach, which made Rodimus lightly push Jetstorm off with a whisper of "Hide!"

Jetstorm hid behind the large target board, desperately trying to contain his sniggers, while Rodimus waited for the roar of the large chinned brute advancing on him.

There was no sense in poor Jetstorm facing this idiot, Rodimus reflected, it was all anybody needed.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Girlfriend**

**Pairing: Blackarachnia X Slipstream**

**Notes: **

**For: InvaderKathyStarsky**

"Hey, BA!" called Slipstream from another room.

Blackarachnia looked up from her preparations. "What?"

"Do you know what happened to my energy cannons? I took then off to clean them, now they're gone."

"Did you check the berth side? That's the last place I saw them."

A shuffling noise was heard, before a triumphant cry of "Found them!" was heard.

Blackarachnia smirked, turning to finish calibrating the energy dagger in her servos; implanting some of her cyber venom into the blade. She smirked triumphantly, before Slipstream sauntered into the room, fixing her energy cannons back into her arm.

They had hit it off surprisingly well, Blackarachnia had been amazed, especially considering Slipstream was supposed to be a female Starscream; but the femme was better than her male counterpart, less cocky and arrogant and much wittier.

They had soon exchanged stories, both bitterly resenting the mechas in their lives. Then, after one night, while in each other's company, plans to gain their revenge had interwoven into the conversation.

The conversation had turned much more serious as it progressed, leading to the preparation they now were engaged in.

"You ready for this, Slipstream?" asked Blackarachnia, affixing the folded energy dagger to her waist, while watching the female seeker.

Slipstream smirked crossing to Blackarachnia and holding out a servo, "Ready as ever. Shall we go destroy the miserable mechas that ruined our lives?"

Blackarachnia considered the extended servo.

She didn't have much faith in anyone anymore, having been betrayed so many times in her existence; but Slipstream made her feel like she had hope, something she had not felt in a long time.

She sighed before smirking and taking it, "Let go."

Both femmes smiled devious, before leaving, servo in servo, to enact their grizzly plan...

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Charm**

**Pairing: Blackarachnia X Jettwins**

**Notes: **

**For: SW124**

"Being stopping there, strange bug thing!" called Jetfire, transforming into his bipedal form, fireball in hand, as he and his brother cornered a suspiciously large earth spider; too large to be normal.

"Or we's is being forced to step on you!" finished Jetstorm, assuming his normal form and ready to throw a powerful gust of wind if the bug attacked.

The spider paused, its many red eyes watching them, before a gentle laugh echoed from it; making the jets blink in confusion. They tensed in surprise as the spider began to change shape, into a robotic shape.

They both were dumb-founded when a slender and graceful femme slunk out of the shadows.

"Now you little mechas wouldn't hurt a little femme like me,would you?" asked Blackarachnia sweetly, eyeing them both up.

She was pleasantly surprised when both mechas jaws dropped and hot blushes spread across their faceplates and any signs of aggression from earlier were dropped instantly.

"Good boys," smirked the femme, walking forward and being amused by the infatuated jets.

She walked forward, aiming to go straight through them; to which they both jerked before separating to allow her past. They both jumped as her servo ghosted across their chassis's, causing both to shiver.

Blackarachnia laughed in her head as she left, watching the infatuated jets watch her leave in a delirium; mechas would be mechas, and be putty in an attractive femme's hand.

Just like those mechas had proven!

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Gentleman**

**Pairing: Optimus X Elita-1**

**Notes: **

**For: SpeedyWoman or SpeedyFastTalking**

A pair of laughs echoed down the corridor as Optimus and Elita-1 left a perplexed Sentinel behind them.

The louder mecha had been stuck with cleaning duties after causing half the training room to collapse; they had been forbidden to help him, and so had a free afternoon.

"So, what do you wanna do Optimus?" asked Elita-1, a slightly bored expression on her face.

Optimus laughed slightly, "I'm not sure..."

Both puzzled from a moment, before Optimus coughed lightly, "Elita..."

"Hm? What's up?"

"Um...w-would you..." he trailed off for a moment, a perplexed expression on his face.

She looked at him curiously, a slightly worried expression working its way into her face, "Optimus...?"

"W-would you like to go to the movies with me?" asked the shy mecha, face plate red.

Elita-1 blinked at him, slightly surprised, before her expression softened, "Yeah, i think i will."

Optimus blinked, still very red before nodding and quickly opening the door, holdig it open with a slight bow, "After you."

Elita smiled, laughing at Optimus, before reaching up to lightly kiss his face plate, "You're such a gentle-bot you know that?"

He gaped in response, touching a hand to his face plate as she walked through the door, before quickly regaining his sense and following eagerly after the chuckling femme.

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! I hope you enjoyed people! A quick announcement for those who care but from now on i will be doing 10 drabbles from set 5 onwards, so please look forward to it! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TFA Odd Couples Drabbles: Set Five**

**Katfreak: Yo guys! How you all doing? I'm ok! Here some more drabbles for your amusement, so please enjoy! I don't own TFA and please don't read if you don't like suggestive stuff! Thanks!**

**Tron X Peal (ocs)**

**Prowl X Blurr**

**Wheeljack X Ironhide**

**Ratchet X Arcee**

**Blackarachnia X Sentinel**

**Elita-1 X Bumblebee**

**Megatron X Perceptor**

**Perceptor X Optimus**

**Shockwave X Prowl**

**Jettwins X Bulkhead**

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Jonin**

**Pairing: Tron X Peal**

**Notes: Tron and Peal are OCS! They belong to Coolgirl1314! And they are Humanated!**

**For: Coolgirl1314**

Loud crashing echoed through the air, followed by softer crashes as the training floor vibrated from the session that was going on.

Tron and Peal, two highly ranked ninjas, clashed in the dojo before jumping back at a standstill.

After a tense silence, both relaxed slightly into standing positions and bowed before leaving the dojo floor with a smile.

They had both been friends for years, training together as they progressed through the ranks of the Shinobi. By now, they both trained together at the highest levels, being able to take hits and just carry on sparring.

It was a silent understanding between the two and both were glad of it.

Afterwards, they were happy to go back to being normal teenagers, hanging out and going out for lunch after hard training.

It was a fragile existence, but one that all ninjas shared; they were both glad to be together through it all.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Chatterbox**

**Pairing: Prowl X Blurr**

**Notes: Mild Blurr bashing?**

**For: Sonicrocks123456789**

Prowl gritted his dental plates, desperately trying to focus on his meditations in the corner.

But that proved impossible. Why?

A rather loud and over excited blue Elite Guard spy was chattering loudly and too quickly for poor Optimus to catch.

Prowl could see the Prime was struggling to keep up with his speeded up talk. He silently wished the Prime would shut him up soon.

He wasn't surprised when Optimus suddenly cut cross the Spy's rambling, stating he had to quickly go fetch something from his room and then he would be back to finish the debrief; allowing the Prime to flee.

However, Prowl didn't realise that the spy would whip around as soon as the Prime was gone and begin speaking to him.

Prowl stared in surprise for the moment before a scowl slowing worked across his face.

It was apparent the spy had no idea how irritated the black ninja was which just infuriated Prowl further. "-youseeidon'-"

Suddenly, Prowl felt his control snap and he jumped up before he could stop himself.

Blurr squawked in surprise, optics wide as he stared up at Prowl. Prowl had placed his fingers firmly over the spy's lips, to silence him.

"Be silent" Prowl commanded in a dangerously low voice.

Blurr just nodded, making Prowl turn on his heel and leave.

On his way to his room, he passed Optimus at the door, sharing his surprise with a head shake.

Now he had a processor ache; slag.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Stress test**

**Pairing: Wheeljack X Ironhide**

**Notes: Suggestive**

**For: Mine**

"Alright, whose next?" called Wheeljack, patting the other youngling out the door, who staggered away limply.

The scientist was set to examine some of the new youngling's and their more unusual powers and capabilities.

"I am," came a country tone as young orange mecha, who stood up.

Wheeljack ushered him through the door, with an easy smile, to calm the slight nerves he caught on the mechas faceplate. "Just relax-um-"

Wheeljack fiddled for his data pad from the bench, "-Ironhide. Now it says here you have the ability to turn your plating into super reinforced alloys... "

Ironhide nodded, "Yes, Sir"

Wheeljack waved him off, "None of that! Its Wheeljack! Ya got that?"

"Uh...yeah..." smiled Ironhide weakly.

"Ok, let's see a demonstration of what you can do..." Ironhide nodded, before engaging his shiny alloy coating, which made Wheeljack wince when the lights hit.

"Ok then, let's see how strong that armour is!" Ironhide frowned slightly, watching as Wheeljack returned with an energy whip. "Here we go!" smiled Wheeljack as he unleashed his whip and lashed out.

Ironhide flinched out of reflex, but peaked his optic open again as he watched Wheeljack continuously lashed his chassis to no effect; even when Wheeljack continued to increase the power.

"Very nice!" puffed Wheeljack after awhile, "That armour can deflect close combat weaponry!"

Ironhide smiled. "Now let's see what other tests i can do..."

Ironhide blinked and the gasped as Wheeljack returned with a new and larger weapon; Ironhide wondered when it would be all over...

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Remember now? **

**Pairing: Ratchet X Arcee**

**Notes: Fluff**

**For: Sonicrock123456789**

Arcee sighed lightly as she looked out the window of her cybertronian room. It had been several cycles since the return to Cybertron and she had only just been released from the medical ward after being examined by the astounded medics.

After all, it wasn't everyday when a femme's seemingly irreparable amnesia was repaired.

She considered how everything had happened in those days and what she remembered during the war. But there was something bothering her...

...something she hoped one bot could help her with.

A loud comm. came from living room, attracting her attention as she entered the main room and went to open the door. She smiled at the bot on the other side, "Hello Ratchet"

The red and white medic looked softly at her, with a small smile, "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm ok" A silence descended before Arcee moved, "Would you come in?"

Ratchet nodded, entering and standing in the middle of the room nervously. Arcee sighed, closing the door, "I'm sorry for calling you out like this..."

"No, I'm glad you did," said Ratchet quickly, "If I do anything for you I will." He smiled at her, which made her feel a little better.

"Ratchet..." She paused, making then both nervous.

"Yes?"

"...I-I feel different now...like I-I'm really out of touch with my world now..."

"Arcee..."

"I-I don't feel like belong now...I can't remember this being my world..."

"Arcee...!"

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't know who to turn to..." Arcee blinked in surprise as she was pulled into a gentle embrace. "Ratchet...?"

"I'm so sorry, Arcee!" Arcee shook her head, "No, please don't-!"

"I can't make up the time you've lost..." murmured Ratchet, "But I will do my fraggin' best to make sure I can help you get used to this world again! I promise!"

Arcee blinked lightly, gently easing gratefully into Ratchet's embrace, grateful he was there; the only thing that remained of her past life.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Denial**

**Pairing: BA X Sentinel **

**Notes: Sentinel being a slag-head?**

**For: Coolgirl 1314**

Sentinel Prime glared in hateful distaste as Blackarachnia sat staring bored of him.

"You're a disgusting freak!" snarled the Prime, clenching one fist and pointing accusingly at her. She merely blinked at him.

"You shouldn't be here you contaminated piece of slag!" She sat back lightly with a stretch.

"You shouldn't exist!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are not Elita-1 and you never will be!"

That tore it.

Blackarachnia darted across from her perch and snarled feral. Sentinel squawked, having no time to deploy his shield or lance, turning into a scream when her sharp points plunged into his shoulder, injecting him with paralytic venom, which caused the pompous blue Prime to be knocked out.

Awhile later, Sentinel groaned as he came back online feeling incredibly stiff. As the feeling began to return to his limbs and joints, he became increasingly aware that something very cold was covering his armour.

He sat up, clutching his processor. With a blink he suddenly caught sight of what was on his armour.

A little distance away, Blackarachnia heard a loud shrill scream, which caused her to laugh in amusement. Served the slagger right!

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Kid **

**Pairing: Elita-1 X BB**

**Notes: Alternate Events**

**For: Speedyfasttalking**

Bumblebee groaned in frustration outside of his superior's bosses' office, listening as Sentinel Minor was being berated by his supervisor.

Part of him should have been happy this was happening; he hated Sentinel as much as he hated Bumblebee. But he felt dread.

Bumblebee knew he was being pulled from Sentinel's training due to personnel problems amongst the cell becoming too serious to ignore, as was Bulkhead, but he didn't know if he was going to be kicked out of the boot-camp and, potentially, the Elite Guard.

He jumped out of his thoughts when he saw two high ranking bots approach the office.

One was a red mecha, much like Bumblebee himself, and the other was a tall slinky yellow and blue femme. Bumblebee stared at her in fascination, going red when she smiled at him before they entered the office.

He wondered who she was.

Then he noticed that the shouting had stopped. The silence unnerved him, making him clench his seat a few times.

The door opened again and the red mecha lent out, "Bumblebee, can you come in here please?"

Bumblebee rose slowly from his seat, shaking as he followed his in. His optics swept the room, the older supervisor was watching him from his desk, Sentinel Minor was fuming in the corner and giving him a filthy look, while the femme stood kindly smiling at him from next to the desk.

The older mecha addressed him, "Cadet Bumblebee, as of right now, you are no longer part of Sentinel Minor's training cell-" Bumblebee gulped. "-As is the other cadet, Bulkhead. However, we have examined your case file and we have come to this conclusion. We are discharging you both into Elita-1 Minor's training cell. This is your new trainer."

The older mecha indicated the femme, who smiled at the flabbergasted Bumblebee. Elita-1 nodded, "Hello Bumblebee; I'm pleased to meet you."

Shell-shocked, Bumblebee mumbled slightly and mutely. "Come along, Bumblebee, let's go collect your other cadet and then go meet your new team."

Bumblebee nodded, still shocked, as he followed his new trainer out the office. Elita-1 turned with a smile, placing a servo on his shoulder, which roused him to life again, "Let's see how well you can do now..."

Bumblebee smiled, following excitedly, wondering what would happen from here.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Talents**

**Pairing: Megatron X Perceptor**

**Notes: Erm...capture?**

**For: SW124**

Megatron stared pointedly, resting his chin on his hand lightly as he sat on his throne, a quirky grin resting on his face.

He stared at the small Autobot scientist, chained heavily, who looked rough yet emotionless at the same time.

He was impressed; of all Autobot prisoners brought before him, Perceptor was the only one never to break down or show any sign of emotion. He was impressive scientist as well, which threw another ball in his favour.

His examination of the scientist was cut off when one of the guards smacked the back of his head, knocking him to the floor harshly and shouting at him for not disrespecting Lord Megatron.

Megatron growled, "That is enough!" The guard jumped in surprise, before grovelling for forgiveness.

Megatron mentally dismissed him before turning back to the scientist, who was forcing himself to sit up. Perceptor's optics appeared to glare up at Megatron, no fear glowing in them.

Megatron smiled, "Ah, Perceptor, I've heard many great things about your exploits from my spies..."

Perceptor said nothing, but continued to watch the tyrant. "And I believe your talents are wasted among the Autobots. Why not come work for the Decepticons? We can allow any types of experiments, without worrying about the consequences..."

Perceptor forced himself to stand, swaying slightly. Megatron smirked, "How about it?"

Perceptor was silent for a moment, before he spoke, "No, I will not."

Megatron frowned slightly, before looking into his optics. The conviction could evidently be seen in the scientist's optics and he knew he could not dissuade him. What a pity.

Megatron motioned to his guards, "Take him away."

He sighed as he watched the scientist being dragged away. It was a shame.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Considering**

**Pairing: Perceptor X Optimus**

**Notes: Touchy?**

**For: SW124**

"Optimus Prime, please put the wings down on the station and take a seat on the Berth," indicated Perceptor, pointing the young Prime to the berth set up in the lab.

Optimus looked slightly nervous, as he set the jet pack wings down before taking a seat and watching the Autobot scientist's back.

Perceptor possessed a no-nonsense and brisk attitude towards his work, but here he seemed interested on how Professor Sumdac had been able to reverse their technology, requesting an example of this to examine.

Optimus had brought the wings Sumdac had helped create with Ratchet, as it was the only thing he had on him that he had made by Sumdac.

Perceptor crossed over and quickly began to examine the wings, something Optimus watched him do in silence. He didn't know the scientist well and he wasn't sure of his methodology while working.

"Optimus Prime," stated Perceptor suddenly, making Prime jump, "I have a theory about the wings; may I examine your back?"

Optimus blinked, "Yes?"

Perceptor wandered around, examining the Prime's back gently, which Optimus struggled not to squirm.

"I see," stated Perceptor, eyes down.

"Perceptor?" asked Optimus uncomfortably.

"Those wings can be affixed permanently to your back, with modification naturally."

Optimus blinked, absorbing the information with confusion as Perceptor continued talking; still confused about the scientist. This wasn't what he was used to.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Slip through **

**Pairing: Shockwave X Prowl**

**Notes: Flirtatious/Suggestive**

**For: InvaderKathyStarsky**

Shockwave quirked an amused optic, leaning on the desk as he stared at the Autobot on his desk.

As the new head of New Decepticon Intel department on Cybertron, since Megatron had defeated the Autobots and established a new government, he had been going through the Autobot files to check for those who potentially would cause problems and have then captured/assassinated.

He had just finished going through some more files for that particular cycle when he had returned to his office to find a slender black and gold Autobot lounging on his desk in a rather flirtatious manner.

He was half surprised and half amused at the unexpected surprise and that the Autobot paid no serious heed. He could clearly see that the Autobot was a ninja and had been recently captured and experimented on by decepticon scientists, no doubt causing this flirtatious/drunken behaviour.

Shockwave smirked; this could potentially be fun.

He crossed over to the desk, as the Autobot shifted to sit up, legs spread wide open. "Pray tell, Autobot, what are you doing in here?" asked Shockwave, optic staring deliberately low.

Prowl snickered, "It's a game I'm playing with my guard: Hide and Seek. And he hasn't found me."

Shockwave smiled, drawing closer to him, "You seem very good little one..." Prowl purred as Shockwave came close enough to touch, and his claw like fingers grazed across heated metal.

"Want to play with me now?" asked Shockwave, climbing onto the desk with the ninja, who mewled compliance; to the delight of the Intel officer.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Roomie**

**Pairing: Jettwins X Bulkhead**

**Notes: **

**For: SW124**

Bulkhead was extremely tired, plopping down on the couch in the living room of the base. It was quite late and Bulkhead was the only one up.

His yawn was rather loud, and his optics drooped slightly as he found he couldn't stay awake much longer. Bulkhead remained asleep on the couch for several Detroit hours, passed by Prowl, who had gone to take his watch-shift around Detroit with Jazz and wasn't going to disturbed.

However, around 6:30am, he felt funny, like more weight was sitting on his chassis.

He could also hear excited whispers and giggling, which confused him greatly. As an assumption, he first thought it was Sari and Bumblebee: the two were inseparable and normally just as excitable first thing in the morning.

But they never normally sat on his while he was asleep before. That was odd.

Bulkhead blearily opened his optics, keen to give the presumed assailants a piece of his mind, "Guys, what the frag are you do think your-?"

He trailed off, blinking. Sitting on his chassis were a pair of young bots, but not his first assumed ones: Jetfire and Jetstorm, the Elite Guard jets, sat on him. "Huh?"

"Morning Bulbous one" greeted the orange Jet with a smile.

"You is looking tired" stated Jetstorm.

"Urm..." Bulkhead frowned, "Why are you guys sitting on me?"

The jets shared a look, before giggling cheekily and jumping up to float above him.

"You's is big and comfy!" chirped Jetfire with a smile.

"Yes! And you be roomie!" finished Jetstorm.

Bulkhead was stumped for a moment before the jets flew off to see the young Prime, who just walked into the living room.

"Huh...?"

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed the latest set! See ya soon! Sooner than you think! Please review and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TFA Odd Couples Drabbles: Set Six**

**Katfreak: Yo! Set 6 is up and ready for reading! :D I hope you enjoy it guys and remember I don't own TFA! Thanx :D**

**Sentinel X Wasp**

**Sentinel X Sari**

**Optimus X Blackarachnia**

**Warpath X Prowl**

**Bumblebee X Jetfire**

**Red Alert X Bulkhead**

**Perceptor X Bulkhead**

**Prowl X Bulkhead**

**Blurr X Bulkhead**

**Ratchet X Lugnut**

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Sarge-bot**

**Pairing: Sentinel X Wasp**

**Notes: ...Ew?**

**For: Sonicrocks123456789**

Wasp sighed lightly as he entered the showering cubical area.

It was after hours, he had snuck out of barracks and crept to the wash racks fairly close nearby. He knew he would be in trouble if he was caught by a higher ranked officer on patrol.

However, he had to meet someone; someone of high rank but that couldn't save him. The bot in question would not stick his neck out or risk his own high ranking position for the young promising cadet.

It was wrong what he was doing, he shouldn't have been risking himself and his career for this cheap and rather dirty thrill, but the temptations and potential rewards greatly outweighed the consequences.

He jumped lightly as he heard a noise ahead, indicating someone ahead of him. Wasp knew who it was or, at least, who he thought it was. He made a small noise to indicate his presence, which was well received by the other bot, who beckoned him closer.

Wasp swallowed slightly, a brief thought crossing his mind: I hope he keeps his word about advancing my career...

Wasp crossed over the occupied cubicle before disappearing into it, with a small chirp of surprise as he was yanked in.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Love + Hate**

**Pairing: Sentinel X Sari**

**Notes: Love/Hate relationships**

**For: Spovagirl**

She hated him: his whole arrogant and smug demeanour infuriated and vexed her greatly; coupled with frustration at his lack of willingness to even consider associating with an organics or touching them.

However, there was one thing that she liked about him: his ability to make her laugh. Due to his phobias and loud-mouthed , non-thinking explosions, she often found herself laughing about him whenever he was talked about amongst her stressed and strained friends after seeing him.

Similarly, the said mecha also hated her: his most pressing reason was that she was a technorganic glitch that shouldn't have existed. Also, he was afraid of her organic nature, something he blamed on Optimus after the incident with Elita-1 that organics were much more dangerous than Optimus or anyone seemed to realise.

However, he did like one thing about her: her ability to learn quickly and strong character. While he didn't like this in many bots as they went against him, she could work around that, which grudgingly impressed him.

Yet, neither of them would ever admit that to each other.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Reminiscence **

**Pairing: Optimus X BA**

**Notes: Mature relationship; set during Post-Power Source **

**For: Coolgirl1314**

Optimus looked around, curiously observing the plants of this new planet, many of which were a strange orangish colour.

He had wandered from his ship, to which many of his subordinates disagreed with, to look around.

They hadn't fully explored the planet yet, but Optimus felt an old spark of curiosity which drew him to the untamed wilderness of the world. He hadn't felt like this for awhile, only two notable occasions made him feel like this: on Earth and on Arachnid 9...

A pang echoed through his spark, making him feel nostalgic.

He wandered through the bush, flexing his wings to avoid the trees. He jumped over a log and felt a crunch in his knee joint. He frowned, suddenly feeling rather old...which served to fuel his nostalgia and his memories.

Pangs of his past regrets played on Optimus' processor, which made him frown.

A sudden noise made him turn as he watched a small native cheetah-like animal ran away nearby. He frowned, watching the area for a moment when a slender figure walked out. Optimus' optics widened as he took in the familiar form of the femme.

She looked tired and worn, most likely have been living on this planet for many stellar cycles. He thought she'd look angry, hate or even attack him.

But he didn't see that.

He saw a frustrated and extremely exhausted femme. He was about to speak when she crossed over to him and wrapped him into a hug.

Surprised, Optimus stared down at the femme, who didn't look at him. He sighed lightly and carefully hugged her back.

Delighted she did not pull away, he allowed himself to relax.

He knew she wasn't alright, but it was good to know she was ok now.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Peace Protest**

**Pairing: Warpath X Prowl**

**Notes: Protest?**

**For: SW124**

Warpath growled loudly, spooking the others that served in his group and causing many to step back. They all knew that he was angry, and normally that never meant good things. Especially for the crowd they were trying to subdue.

This large crowd of Cybertronians consisted of many neutral-born and several deserters. This group were protesting against the ban the Autobot command, which had recently placed a heavy quarantine and ban of organic items on Cybertron, apparently to protect the citizens of their planet from contamination.

However, many bots, including some scientists, disagreed arguing that some organic substances could prove beneficial around Cybertron.

What this equated to in many optics was a fraggin' headache and drama that nobody wanted or needed.

Warpath was glaring now at a particular bot, one thin black and gold bot , who glared back at the larger gun bearing Autobot with equal conviction.

They appeared to have a history, which allowed them to behave like this, although many weren't sure. But they could tell Warpath was struggling to prevent himself from losing his temper, even as the black bot began calling and making gestures at him amongst the chants the crowd was making. They were afraid Warpath would bite.

Fortunately for these bots, Warpath kept his temper in check, but continued glaring at the black bot.

When asked later why he hadn't flipped, he went quiet and then stated he'd promise his master a long time ago. Nobody dared to ask more.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Warm Hive **

**Pairing: BB X Jetfire**

**Notes: Fluff**

**For: InvaderKathyStarsky**

Jetstorm frowned as he flew towards the Detroit Autobots base. He couldn't find his brother and he wasn't responding to his comm. Link.

He was hoping they would have seen him. His returned to his bipedal form and landed in the middle on the ground before entering the unusually quiet Autobot base.

"Hello?" called the Azure jet with a frown, "Is anybody being there?"

Jetstorm walked in further when a sudden snort made him freeze. "Hello?"

Again nobody responded. Jetstorm wander into the living room area of the base, just behind the couch, which suddenly snorted again.

Jetstorm peeked cautiously over the couch, looking very curious. What he saw made him blink his optic band a few times, scratched the side of his faceplate and then grinned and giggled in excitement.

Lying side by side on the couch was his missing brother, hand in hand with the smaller earth Autobot, Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was the source of the snorting, something Jetstorm was sure Jetfire should have minded, but then again the orange jet was a deeper sleeper then Jetstorm.

He chuckled again, "How sweet brother!"

Vaulting over the couch he lightly perched himself in a vacant seat nearby and relaxed by melting into the couch, finally content now he had found his brother.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Maintenance**

**Pairing: Red Alert X Bulkhead**

**Notes: Embarrassing**

**For: Mine!**

Bulkhead did not like the routine examinations that the Autobot forces made their troops undertake in order to keep up numbers during the war and its training.

Ratchet would point out that it wasn't that bad, with only a few checks in certain places and then being done and that none of the others complained as much as he did.

Bulkhead wouldn't tell anybody, but a medic had once, to his mind, touched his wiring and inner-plating inappropriately. The femme medic had grinned at him, making him greatly uncomfortable, before demanding he open his compartment to examine it.

Wondering why it wasn't a mecha medic doing his examination, he did as he was commanded and she began her examination.

Her touch was soft and deliberately slow, which made his wiring tingle increasingly. He had gotten extremely flustered, trying to get her to stop, but she had ignored him.

He had most embarrassed by what had happened next and had fled from the slightly amused femme medic.

He never liked routine examinations.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Testing**

**Pairing: Perceptor X Bulkhead**

**Notes: Friendship...sorta**

**For: SW124**

Perceptor had been at a loss, when he had wanted to do an important experiment towards a new type of force weaponry.

However, he wouldn't be able to use the normal machine he needed towards it because of Wheeljack's most recent escapade in the lab had resulted in being moved to another lab while others were repairing their normal one and repairing the severely damaged machines, including the force generator.

Perceptor had been in a real catch-22 when he heard about a young Autobot at the boot-camp that could generate large forces from his wrecking-ball hands. He had requested the youngling's assistance and was granted him, which made him very happy.

The youngling had at first surprised him in size but he compensated for it by recalculating the necessary sums.

The youngling, Bulkhead, proved to be an attentive and competent assistant. He was even knowledgeable about Transwarp physics, which led to many conversations that entertained them both during the experimentation process.

Once the process had finished and the experiment completed, Perceptor was sad to see him go.

He hoped he would see the large youngling Autobot again. He had the potential to have a very good future.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Statue**

**Pairing: Prowl X Bulkhead**

**Notes: Friendship-ish**

**For: SW124**

Bulkhead liked going out into nature with Prowl when the ninja went off into his excursions. He knew that Prowl didn't always want him to come, depending on the black ninjas mood. But he always did his best to be the least burden to Prowl that he could be for someone so big and clumsy.

He also tried not to talk that much while he camped out with Prowl, as the ninja usually escaped to the wilderness to avoid contact.

Prowl sometimes never spoke to him, but sometimes initiated a conversation.

Sometimes, he even showed Bulkhead some of the sights, which fascinated him and sometimes helped him by inspiring his art.

When watching a particularly lovely sunset one time, Bulkhead was sitting on the bank, with Prowl sitting cross legged next to him. Or so he thought, as he turned and found the ninja missing.

He suddenly felt an extremely light pressure on his shoulder, which turned out to be Prowl, watching the sunset. Bulkhead blinked, breaking a twig under his claw, making him look down.

He then noticed his and Prowl merged shadow, which made him think they looked like a giant shadow of a statue.

He smiled slightly and turned back to watch the sun.

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Dizzy Spell**

**Pairing: Blurr X Bulkhead**

**Notes: Dizziness**

**For: SW124**

"Er, Blurr are you here?" called Bulkhead, resuming his bipedal form, looking around for any sign of blue-ish light or a rush of wind; either sign would indicate the spy's presence.

Blurr had recently contacted the earth-bound Autobots to give them more information regarding the decepticon movements through his spying. And he regularly made contact with the Autobots, though different members of the crew went to meet him.

Now it was Bulkhead's turn and he was worried about the meeting.

The others had said he was a smaller bot and extremely speedy and excitable and he was worried he wouldn't understand him.

A sudden rush of wind roared as a blue blur rushed down the ally.

Bulkhead yelped as the blur rushed around him in fast spinning circles; and talking at the same time. "Soyoumustbebulkhead, -!"

Bulkhead was beginning to feel his processor spin, as he struggled to make sense of Blurr's words and catch him.

"Ugh...!" Bulkhead groaned before flopping over with a titanic crash.

Blurr stopped short and stared down at the dizzy Autobot, asking, "Are you alright?"

* * *

**TFA Odd Couple: Roar **

**Pairing: Ratchet X Lugnut**

**Notes: Grumpy old men**

**For: SW124**

When Optimus and the others had responded to a call that Blitzwing and Lugnut had appeared near the port, where a shipment of materials had been coming in from overseas, and were causing havoc, he hadn't realised that Ratchet would be in such a foul mood.

Because of a prank played by the Jettwins during their last visit to earth, Ratchet had become snappy and grumpier than normal, which made the others more cautious when dealing the medic.

He should have known better then to let Ratchet come along. Ratchet had been vicious and very un-organic friendly, throwing large pieces of metal around the port at the Decepticons and accidently damaging several ships that were in port.

And what made the situations worse was that Ratchet was getting as angry as Lugnut was and they were fuelling each other to get angrier.

Even Blitzwing looked cautiously at the stand-off that was occurring before him.

Optimus didn't know whether to be embarrassed or worried and most certainly didn't know how to diffuse the situation.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**Katfreak: There we go! Set 6 is done! I hope you guys have enjoyed it and i hope to see you guys soon! Thanx and please review but please no flames! Thanx guys :D**


End file.
